hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Knight
The Knight – protagonista i grywalna postać w grze Hollow Knight. Jest to odrzucony Vessel, który powrócił do upadłego królestwa Hallownest aby zatrzymać Infekcję. Charakterystyka thumb|left The Knight jest niemy – nie posiada głosu i nie może wyrażać emocji. Jest on bezpłciową istotą zrodzoną z Void. Knight posiada białą głowę z niewielkimi rogami i czarnymi otworami na oczy. Nosi szarą, lekko poszarpany płaszcz zakrywający jego ramiona. Na plecach nosi swój stary, popękany Nail, który z czasem może być naprawiany i ulepszany. thumb|left Początkowo jedynymi umiejętnościami bohatera jest walka Nailem czy też regenerowanie straconych punktów zdrowia za pomocą Soul, pozyskiwanego z innych istot. Z biegiem czasu protagonista zdobywa nowe umiejętności, a jego broń zyskuje na jakości. Historia Knight był jednym z wielu odrzuconych Vesseli - dzieci Pale Kinga i White Lady, zrodzonych w Abyss z udziałem Void zawartego w ich skorupach. W trakcie czystki Vesseli, Knightowi udało się wspiąć w górę Abyssu i dostrzec jak jeden z jego pobratymców, Hollow Knight, odchodzi razem z królem. Po tym wyjście z Abyssu zostało zamknięte, a Knight spadł na dno. Niedługo potem udało mu się wydostać wraz z innymi Vesselami, mimo tego że wyjście zostało przypieczętowane. Udał się następnie poza Hallownest. Tam stracił swoje wspomnienia, ale zdołał się wyciszyć. Ostatecznie Knight powrócił do Hallownest, wezwany przez Hollow Knighta lub Radiance. Pierwszą lokacją do jakiej przybył była wioska Dirtmouth. W trakcie licznych przygód w Hallownest Knight spotkał wiele postaci, w tym swoją siostrę Hornet, oraz rywalizującego z nim Zote'a. W Resting Grounds Knight spotkał Dreamerów, którzy próbowali go uwięzić i przerwać jego podróż. Został jednak uwolniony i pozyskał Dream Nail, dzięki któremu mógł pokonać Dreamerów i złamać pieczęcie strzegące Temple of the Black Egg. Knight może także dwukrotnie walczyć z Hornet, uzyskać King's Brand i Shade Cloak, aby zdobyć Kingsoul. Następnie może udać do Abyssu, aby przekuć Kingsoul w Void Heart i odzyskać utracone wspomnienia, a także zdobyć kontrolę nad Void. W zależności od wyboru gracza los Knighta może być różny, jednak wszystkie zakończenia sprowadzająca się do walki z Hollow Knightem i/lub Radiance. W przypadku gdy Knight nie posiada Void Heart i pokona Hollow Knighta, przejmie Radiance na siebie, zajmując miejsce swojego rodzeństwa w Black Egg. W przypadku gdy Knight posiada Void Heart i stoczy walkę z Hollow Knightem, Hornet przybędzie na pomoc, przytrzymując rycerza. Jeśli jednak mimo tego Knight zdecyduje się dokończyć walkę z Hollow Knightem, zakończy się to podobnie jak w przypadku gdyby walczył samotnie. Jednakże po przejęciu na siebie Radiance, Black Egg zostanie przypieczętowane przez Hornet, która stanie się nowym Dreamerem. Jeśli Knight użyje Dream Naila podczas gdy Hollow Knight jest przytrzymywany przez Hornet, będzie mógł wkroczyć do domeny Radiance i stoczyć z nią walkę. Pod koniec potyczki Knight wyłamuje się ze swojej skorupy i z pomocą Hollow Knighta zadaje Radiance ostateczne uderzenia. Po zniszczeniu Radiance zarówno Knight, jak i Hollow Knight i inne Shade wracają do Void. W aktualizacji Godmaster dodane zostały dwa nowe zakończenia. Knight może wziąć udział w rytuale Godseeker, przenosząc się do jej wyśnionego Godhome i tocząc tam walkę z bogami Hallownest. W ostatnim Pantheon of Hallownest Knight stacza ostateczną walkę z Absolute Radiance. Podobnie jak w walce ze zwykłą Radiance, Knight wyłamuje się ze swojej powłoki, ale nie pomaga mu Hollow Knight. Zamiast tego postać jednoczy się z Void w jeden, wielki byt, który rozrywa Absolute Radiance i zabija ją. Po tym wydarzeniu Void opanowuje Godhome i wylewa się z ciała Goodseker, uwalniając się do Hallownest. Jeśli Knight wręczy wcześniej Goodseeker Delicate Flower, to zniknie ona razem z Void. Galeria The Knight.png The Knight 2.png The Knight 3.png Ciekawostki *Projekt postaci pochodzi z pierwszej gry Team Cherry, Hungry Knight. **Mister Mushroom nawiązuje do gry Hungry Knight w swoim dialogu z rycerzem ...It's nice that you were able to help your friend. So you're not hungry any more?. *Jedna z kart Steam określa postać mianem Hollow Knight. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, aby nie ujawniać jeszcze tożsamości prawdziwego Hollow Knighta. *The Knight wydaje się nie być jedynym, który ocalał z czystki swojej rasy. Podobni do niego Vessele pojawiają się na arenie Hornet w Greenpath, a także w jaskini Noska w Deepnest. *Team Cherry przyznali, ze nie są pewni w jaki sposób Knight uciekł z Abyssu. en:The Knight Kategoria:Grywalne postacie